


This Isn't 'Pretty Woman'

by JordanUlysses



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanUlysses/pseuds/JordanUlysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the Glades Ianto Jones gets picked up by one of the wealthiest men in the city. A beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't 'Pretty Woman'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultantjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantjim/gifts).



> I haven't even finished the first season of 'Arrow', but I felt inspired. All mistakes are mine. This is for Jim.

He was about to call it a night when a black limousine pulled up besides him. The window got rolled down and he stepped forward, smile on his face and swing in his hips. The man at the wheel was dressed in a sharp uniform. He looked him over once and then turned around, talking quietly with someone in the back of the car, behind the blacked out windows. Then the chauffeur turned back to him.  
“You'll do. Get in.”  
Ianto bit his lip nervously. He couldn't afford to let this job get away, but with everything that had happened in the Glades in the last months one couldn't be too cautious.  
“I usually set the conditions before.”  
“Right. He wants you for the whole night. How much?”  
“The whole night?”, he tried to hide his surprise. “A thousand.”  
It was preposterous, but someone who could pay for a chauffeur and a car like this surely wouldn't miss it. He could hear someone laughing in the back of the car, a deep and smooth voice. Definitely older.  
The chauffeur held his hand out behind him and then handed Ianto a bundle of bills. He only got a quick glance before he shoved it deep into the pocket of his jeans.  
“Get in.”  
This time he followed the command, slipping into the back of the car. The interior was luxurious and he sat down on a bench opposite a very handsome man in an expensive suit. He knew the face, but couldn't put a name to it.  
“Hi”, he tried to keep his hands still.  
“Hi”, the man smiled at him. “What's your name then?”  
“Ianto.”  
“That's quite unusual, where are you from?”  
“I was born in Wales.”  
“I see. Well, Ianto, I assume for a thousand bucks you'll do anything.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
The man leaned forward, smirking, and put his hand on Ianto's knee. “Sir … You can keep that one up.”  
“Yes Sir”, he whispered, and slid down to his knees. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had to admit, the man ticked a lot of his boxes. Older, rich, very attractive, big hands, muscles hidden beneath the suit. And yeah, he liked big cocks and this one did not disappoint. The guy was also very dominating, which was just fine with Ianto – not only made it his job easier, it turned him on a lot. Of course a job was never about him, about sating his own desire, but it also didn't hurt to get a bit more than money out of it. He shifted a bit so he kneeled more comfortably, taking the cock in further, swallowing it down as far as he could. Merlyn. Right, that was the name, Malcolm Merlyn, one of the richest men in the city.  
The car came to a stop and he blinked up at Merlyn. “Go on, I'm not gonna walk around with that”, he raised an eyebrow and Ianto concentrated on his task again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had kind of expected that that would be it – he hadn't met a lot of older men with an impressive stamina. But when he stepped into the flat he was shoved against the wall, hands slipping under his shirt and a hot mouth claiming his. He made a needy sound, his own cock getting hard. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You're gorgeous”, Merlyn panted into his ear, slowly sliding in. He turned his head, pushing back at the same time. Merlyn kissed him, letting him go after a moment, the angle too weird. He chuckled, and the hair on Ianto's arms stood up at the sound.  
“Such a beautiful boy ...”, this time he kissed Ianto's shoulder, teeth scraping over his skin. Ianto moaned, wanting, needing more. Merlyn slowly pulled out and then thrust into him again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ianto untangled himself and slipped out of bed. He picked up the used condom Merlyn had tossed away, and then went to look for a bathroom. After he had cleaned himself up a bit he walked around the flat, making sure with a look into the bedroom that Merlyn was still asleep. The place was spacious, but didn't look like it was used that often. He automatically made his way into the kitchen, his stomach complaining for quite some time now. He felt a bit dizzy when he opened the fridge – so much food, for someone who didn't even really seemed to live in the place.  
He grabbed a few things randomly and sat down, stuffing himself.  
When he was nearly done there was a voice from the door. “You could use a plate.”  
He slowly turned around, feeling like he had been pushed into ice water, swallowing the piece of bread down.  
“I'm … I'm sorry, I was just hungry.”  
“Nothing against a midnight snack. As long as food is all you are taking”, it was more of a statement than a question, and Ianto felt relief – Merlyn wasn't angry.  
“Of course, I wouldn't.”  
“Good. Now finish up and then come back to bed. The night isn't over, is it?”  
“No Sir.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What if I want to see you again?”, Merlyn licked over his stomach, his tongue following a scar Ianto had gotten in a fight a year ago.  
“Well, you picked me up at my usual corner.”  
“Mh. Do you have a card?”  
He just stared at him, until Merlyn looked up and chuckled. Ianto could get used to that sound.  
“Right, stupid question. But you do have a phone?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
Merlyn pushed himself up and handed Ianto his. He typed in his number, feeling a bit giddy. Malcolm Merlyn wanted to see him again, maybe now things would get better. He could use the money, and he had also enjoyed the night. Would be a shame not to repeat it.  
“Mh ...”, Meryln settled down again and kissed his thigh, “I think I have to take you a second time. Would you like me to fuck you again?”  
Ianto swallowed and slowly opened his legs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He woke up when the sun shone into his face. He hadn't slept that good in a long time, the bed far too comfortable. He slowly sat up. The space beside him was empty, but there was a slip of paper on the pillow.  
“Breakfast is in the kitchen. Let yourself out. See you soon. MM”  
He smiled to himself and got out of bed. Time for a long hot shower and breakfast. He put the note into the pocket of his jeans. He wasn't sentimental, but it had been a great night - and hopefully wouldn't be the last.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wasn't falling in love. That would be stupid. A crush, at the most, he thought when he rang the doorbell a week later. Probably just an attraction, he thought when he rode up the elevator. And that was worse enough, really, Merlyn would eventually get tired of him. That's how it worked, and that's why he had to make the best out of it now.

Merlyn smiled at him when he opened the door.  
"Ianto, come in. Good to see you."  
"You too, Sir", he returned the smile and slipped out of his jacket.  
"You probably want your money first?", Merlyn took an envelope from a drawer.  
"That would be good", Ianto nodded and pushed it into the pocket of his jacket. "Thanks." This moment always felt a bit weird, but this was business and Merlyn was still smiling.  
"I ordered food. I hope you haven't eaten yet."  
"I haven't", he followed him into the kitchen, a bit surprised - after the last time he had expected that they would go straight to the bedroom, that Merlyn would devour him again.  
Delicious smelling boxes of pizza sat on the table and Merlyn put down two plates, smirking at Ianto.  
"So, how have you been?"  
"Alright", he shrugged, opening one of the boxes. He didn't talk about his private life.  
"And you?"  
"Alright", Merlyn sounded amused. "Lots of work, and some family matters that keep me occupied."  
"Same really", Ianto offered before he could stop himself.  
"Tell me about your family", Merlyn took a bite of his pizza. No one should look so good eating pizza.  
"Not much to tell", Ianto shrugged and started eating himself.  
Merlyn laughed. "I see. So you don't talk about yourself, but you do kiss on the mouth."  
Ianto snorted. "That's a stupid movie."  
"Julia Roberts is nice, though."  
"She's okay", he shrugged again, concentrating on his pizza.  
"I met her once. Some fundraising gala. She was charming. We flirted a bit."  
"You did", he raised his eyebrows and Merlyn laughed.  
"Alright, maybe I flirted and she was just awfully polite. But it's a good story to tell."  
"Actors ... they are only people, in the end."  
"True. All that glamour is just pretense, make believe."  
Ianto nodded, not sure what to say. He didn't feel uncomfortable when they continued to eat in silence, but he had been too close to telling the man things about his life. He needed to concentrate.  
"Well ...", Merlyn leaned back when he had finished his plate. "I thought we could do something different tonight."  
"Like having dinner?"  
"No", he chuckled. "I mean yes. But I would like you to fuck me. Can you do that?"  
Ianto nodded slowly. "Of course. I can do anything."  
"Good boy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He looked down at Merlyn, returned his gaze. The man stared up at him, pure bliss on his face.  
"Harder, you won't hurt me, darling."  
Ianto had to shut his eyes. Shit.  
He moved again, with more force and Merlyn cried out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you don't have a tragic backstory?", Merlyn drew lazy patterns on his chest, the touch comforting.  
"I wouldn't call it tragic", Ianto answered after a moment.  
"Mh, I thought living in the Glades is always tragic."  
"I'm not sure if I should be amused or insulted."  
Merlyn chuckled. "So you won't tell me?"  
"Sorry. It ... it doesn't work like that."  
"Sure", Merlyn didn't sound disappointed, but somehow Ianto couldn't shake the feeling that he had done just that. The next moment Merlyn grabbed his cock and smirked up at him. "Can you go again?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My dad ran in a spot of bad luck back in Wales. I was five and my sister nine", Ianto closed his eyes, mumbling against Merlyn's skin. This was okay, it would be okay. Merlyn stroke through his hair.  
"We came to the US. I think my dad thought it would all be magically better here. Ended up in the Glades though. He started drinking. Well, started drinking more. My mom left when I was eight. Can't blame her. Now my dad is still drinking, and my sister and I try to take care of him. Tragic enough?", he tried to joke.  
Merlyn wasn't laughing. "Why don't you leave?"  
"I can't. He's my father, it wouldn't be right."  
"And you always do the right thing?"  
"I try."  
Merlyn shifted, until they laid face to face. He cupped Ianto's cheek and kissed him.  
"Thank you", he whispered against his lips. "I appreciate it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This time he woke before Merlyn. He watched him for a moment, before he got out of bed and took a shower. Then he went into the kitchen. The coffee machine looked expensive, but he only needed a moment to find his way around.  
When he looked up a few minutes later Merlyn leaned in the door.  
"That smells delicious."  
"It also tastes quite good", he handed him a cup and Merlyn took a sip.  
"Quite good is an understatement. I think I have to hire you."  
"My coffee making skills are expensive to acquire."  
"I bet I can afford them though."  
"Maybe", he chuckled and sat down, munching on a piece of toast. "Will I see you again?", he hadn't meant to ask, didn't want to cross a line, but now the words were out. He stared into his own cup.  
"Definitely. I'll call you."  
Ianto smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It continued, and Ianto tried not to think too much about it, what they were, what they were becoming, what it felt like. It was just business and he was sure it would be over soon. What he wished was a different matter ...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It happened on a Tuesday. He was just on his way to a client when he got the text. Merlyn, who wanted to see him tonight. For a moment he hesitated. The money would be better and he hadn't seen him in two weeks. But it would be utterly unprofessional. He texted him back, writing he already had a job for the night but could make tomorrow work. Merlyn didn't text back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later the car turned up at Ianto's usual corner. The chauffeur handed him the envelope and ushered him in. The car was empty and Ianto relaxed against the seat. He wasn't sure what to expect, if Merlyn would be angry. He really shouldn't feel bad about the whole thing, he hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't help it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi", he tried to sound cheery and stepped into the flat. "How are you? I'm sorry about the other night, I just ...", Merlyn grabbed him, pushing him against the wall and kissed him hard.  
"No talking", he certainly sounded angry and Ianto could only nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Merlyn pulled out he turned away from Ianto, sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing hard.  
Ianto wanted to reach out, not sure what was wrong and how he could fix it.  
"Are you alright?", he asked eventually.  
"Yes. Go into the kitchen, get something to eat."  
Ianto swallowed. It felt awful to be dismissed like this. He scrambled out of the bed, pulling on his underwear. In the door he turned around.  
"If this is about the other night I am sorry. I just couldn't make it, I couldn't cancel a job so shortly."  
"It doesn't matter", the words where clipped and Ianto turned away, hurt that Merlyn shut him out like this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wasn't hungry, just staring at the table, a glass of water in his restless hands.  
"I have an offer for you", Merlyn came in, sitting down beside him.  
"Oh?", Ianto asked.  
"I want to give you a job."  
Ianto blinked at him and then took a deep breath. He had really hoped that this would go on longer. He didn't want to lose Merlyn.  
"I have a job."  
"A proper one."  
"This is a proper job."  
"Right, because you can always pay your bills on time. And the dental plan must be spectacular."  
"My finances are none of your business."  
"That's not an answer I will accept."  
Ianto stood up abruptly and went into the bedroom. He quickly dressed and then got out the envelope, taking out a few bills. He went back into the kitchen.  
"The night isn't over", Merlyn sounded far too calm.  
"I know. There's your money. I just took what I would have taken for an hour", he put the envelope on the table.  
"I don't care about the money."  
Ianto shrugged.  
"Won't you at least think about it?"  
"No, there's nothing to think about. It's my life, and whatever you may think about it, about me, I am doing what I want."  
"I just want to help you."  
"I don't need your help. I don't want any charity", he turned around and left. Merlyn didn't call after him, but he could hear something shatter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The black limousine stopped beside him and the door in the back opened.  
"I'm busy", Ianto took a step back.  
"I can see that. I just want to talk."  
"Okay ..."  
"Will you get in the car?"  
Ianto hesitated.  
"I promise, I just want to talk. It's just more comfortable in here than in the windy street."  
Ianto got in, sitting as far away from Merlyn as he could.  
"I apologize for last night. It did not go as I planned."  
Ianto snorted. "You mean, I didn't react as you wanted me to."  
"Yes."  
"I told you, I don't want any charity."  
"You think my offer was out of some noble and selfless motivation. But I am an utterly selfish man, Ianto."  
"Then why do you want to help me?"  
"The other night, when you texted me you already were working, I was jealous. I can't stand the thought that someone else can just buy you. I want you all for myself."  
"So ...", Ianto leaned back, "you want a relationship."  
"Of sorts. We can't be together publically. I have a reputation to maintain. You understand that, don't you?"  
Ianto nodded.  
"But I do want to see you more often and I want to be sure that I am the only one who fucks you. So you see, I really am no Richard Gere."  
"You look a lot better anyway", Ianto mumbled.  
Merlyn smirked. "Is that a yes?"  
"What kind of job?"  
"Whatever you want. What are you good at?"  
Ianto shrugged helplessly and then pointed out of the window. "That's what I'm good at. And making coffee, I guess."  
"A boring office job then", he got out a card and handed it to Ianto. "Go there first thing Monday morning. Do you own a suit?"  
Ianto shook his head.  
"I'll have something sent to you. We are clear then?"  
"I ... I guess."  
"You'll stop working like this. And you are mine now, Ianto Jones. Don't you forget it."  
"I won't", the realization that it was true made him dizzy for a moment. Then Malcolm was beside him, pulling him into a kiss. "Mine", he whispered.  
"Yours", Ianto answered.


End file.
